


College Hijinks: Legion Edition

by secretlyasummers



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Legion stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyasummers/pseuds/secretlyasummers
Summary: Clark's college years are sadly undocumented. Including  the time one of his old Legion friends stopped by.





	College Hijinks: Legion Edition

 “And that’s all for today, class,” the professor said as he turned off the projector. “Pages 87 and 88 for homework. Kent, you and your group presents first tomorrow.”

“Yes, Professor,” Clark said, putting his books in his bag. “Got it.” Shrugging his backpack onto his back, Clark headed out with the rest of the class, as it emptied out into the campus. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining. Clark felt better than he had since he had left Smallville, honestly, and if it wasn’t for the crowds he’d be soaring up and into the sky.

Actually, Clark thought, if he finished that homework early, he could go flying today, maybe even run back to the farm. It would be great to see Lana, anyway, and –

“Clarkie! Clarkie!” A voice interrupted his train of thought. “Clarkie, it’s me! How are you?” A platinum blonde waving wildly teetered over on sky-high heels, her skirt fluttering in the wind. Dropping her backpack, she gave Clark a hug.

Clark squinted slightly and tilted his head. “. . . Nura? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

The Legionnaire nodded rapidly and smiled broadly. “Like, duh, Clarkie. I like got Brainy to let me use the like Time Sphere. I’m going to Metropolis University now! Well, for the semester. I wanted to like visit you!”

She let go of Clark and took a step back. “I’m in the same dorm as you, even!”

“Um, okay.” Clark looked across the quad. “Nura, is it just you? Or the rest of the Legion, too?”

“Just me, Kal. Well, technically, Natalie Naltor.” She took a pair of glasses out of her bag and slipped them on. “Brainy helped me set it all up. We’ve got a secret identity and everything. Do you like the glasses? I was inspired by you.”

“Yeah. . .” It was going a little fast for Clark. Not physically, obviously, but it was rather surprising. “Very identity-concealing. I don’t think it’s likely many people are going to be finding out who you are, Nura.”

“Natalie, Clark. It’s Natalie while we’re with, like, normal people. But it’s like traditional, Clarkie.”

“Right. Can we not stand in the middle of this giant crowd of students while we talk about the future? Please?”

Dream Girl nodded. “Sure.” She offered him her arm. “Walk with me?”

Clark rolled his eyes but linked arms with her anyway. “So what classes are you taking Nura, I mean, Natalie?”

“Oh, right.” Dream Girl stopped for a moment and took out a phone. “These things are so retro! The insides in this one are all from my time, but I loooove the aesthetic. Anyway! I’m doing some advanced physics, ‘cause I was like, great at that when I was eight or nine. And, um, a dance class, and a theatre class, and a literature class. It’s so retro to have _paper_ books. Who like even uses paper when we have screens, anyway?”

“Nura, I’m in three of those classes.”

“Well, um, I might have had Brainy like put us in some of those classes together.”

“Right. I’m going to be honest: this is the sort of thing that you generally ask about first.”

“Whatevs, Clarkie.” Nura looked at her nails absentmindedly. “You’d have said yes anyway. I dreamt it all, and I just wanted to skip the boring parts.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Nura looked up and pouted winningly. “Clarkie . . . “

He rolled his eyes, but smiled a little bit. A very little bit. Listen, Dream Girl could be very convincing. She had a winning personality. Among other things.

“I’m convinced, I’m convinced. You can turn off the charm.” He held the door to their dorm building open, and the two of them walked inside. “It’s nice to see someone from the old days, anyway. School is really different from either the clubhouse or back home. And hard! I’m really, really smart, and even I don’t get impressionism. Why can’t people paint the shapes of what they want to paint? Not that hard.”

“This school doesn’t have Lex Luthor going to it, at least. Isn’t that a good side to it, at least?”

“Lex was at least Clark’s friend. Ever since Lori left, that’s been a little difficult to find for me.”

They stopped at a window, and Nura pirouetted on her heel to face him. Actually, she almost tipped over and fell, but that’s not really the point. “Clarkie,” she said, “do you want to go flying? I’d think that it’s been a while for you . . .”

Superboy smiled broadly. “Please. I’d love to.”

They stashed their bags in the stairwell, and pushing open the window, the two of them rocketed into the air, Kryptonian powers and a flight ring pulling them upwards. They looped around helicopters, and spun around planes, rising up and above the cloud layer. The university and the rest of Metropolis shrunk to the size of toys, and everything looked tranquil.

Nura nestled into him, and linked arms again. “This is nice.”

Clark didn’t answer, and just looked over the city, switching through types of vision and hearing, letting the city wash over him.

“Clarkie?”

“Thanks, Nura.”

“I’ll be a very inconspicuous classmate, I promise.”

“That skirt is several inches too short for that to ever be possible.”

“That’s on them.”

Nura looked up.

“Are you looking at my butt?”

“No! Um, of course not, I wouldn’t ever, we’ve been friends for –”

“Clarkie?”

“Maybe.”

“Heh.”

They watched from the skies for several minutes, hovering in the sky as the wind whipped their hair. Then slowly they returned to the ground, flying downwards, then landed on the roof of their building.

“Let me walk you to your room, Nura? I mean, Natalie.”

“Sure.”

They dipped into the stairwell and grabbed their bags, then walked down the stairs. Well, one of them walked, one of them teetered rather unsteadily.

“We’re going to have to be studying together,” Dream Girl said. “Just for the record.”

“Right. You can literally learn the answers in your sleep. Do you even need to study?”

“No. But that’s not that point, Clarkie.”

“Here’s your room, Nura.”

“Thanks, Kal. Get excited! This will be a fun couple of months.”

“I’m sure. Right.”

As the door clicked close, Nura pressed a button on her phone. It unpeeled, revealing a complicated web of buttons spindly wires and antennae. She dropped the ditsy bimbo aesthetic, and thumbed the activation switch. “Dream Girl to Brainiac 5. I’m settled in – Kal-El suspects nothing. And your calculations were correct. The pod is still on course to impact years from now. There isn’t a correct explanation for the anachronistic images of Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please drop a comment!


End file.
